Shy and the Demon
by Moongirl12121
Summary: Matthew, a quiet personal servant to Prince Beilschmidt, is the only one to see and understand what all he does, even if he doesn't agree. The Prince's father is murdered, and in rage, the Prince tortures innocents, becoming a tyrant. Many years later, when a hag comes to the door, begging for admitance, he denies her. When Matthew begs for her, and is struck, what will the hag do?
1. Prologue

**A/N: *EDIT* Okay, so 300 years is really too small for the amount of lifetimes i have in store, so nope, bumped it up to 500.**

* * *

**Over 500 years in the past...**

I had known him. He probably hadn't known me, but that wasn't really the point. The point was, I saw it happen, I saw how he changed.

The change happened when he was only fourteen and I was twelve and a half. He was a very rich prince, and his land was well cared for. Where he would wear silks and brightly dyed leather, I would wear crisp linens and dull deerskin breeches. He was very rich and a prince, I was very poor and the son of a servant.

He had pale skin, blonde hair, and bright dazzling blue eyes. He refused to grow out his hair as was the fashion, and decided to keep it short, letting it give him a ruffled look. His favorite color was red, yet he wore lots of blues, blacks, and sometimes crimson. How did I know? I was one of his personal servants.

On his fourteenth birthday, his father died. He died killing a raiding Sicilian Mafia group. We didn't know he had died until his birthday party was in full swing. Then the page comes running in, a terrified expression mingling with deep grief.

I remember how Prince Gilbert's face had drained of color, how rage flared to life in his eyes. The page hadn't announced it to the whole room so it was only him who knew. His gaze had flashed to his younger brother, Prince Ludwig, whom was drinking and laughing with a pretty brunette boy.

I knew the boy, his name was Feliciano Vargas, and he was Sicilian. A powerful one at that, since his father ran the mafia. I saw his gaze then flash to Feliciano's brother, Lovino, who was drunk and making out with his best friend Antonio. I saw hatred flash in his blue eyes, hatred for them and their father.

He had growled out to the page a horrible order: "Lock those two brothers up, put them in the torture chamber. But not now, after the party."

I remember their screams as they were dragged away, and his brother, Ludwig crying out as the guards knocked him out so he wouldn't interfere. And now, years later their cries and pleads still came to me.

Prince Gilbert had tortured them personally, I was forced to watch.

When Antonio heard what had happened, he declared war on us. On Grundstücke der Teufel.

This war was terrible, but we won, defeating the Tierra Del Oro, or Oroans.

Prince Gilbert was never the same, and Prince Ludwig never forgave him, stealing his Sicilian lover away in the night, leaving the castle forever.

Lovino was left, and King Antonio grieved for him, cutting off from our kingdom.

Prince Gilbert, now King, fell into despair. He threw himself at dangerous things, allowing vanity and arrogance to guide him. He dismissed his advisers, knowing that he wouldn't listen to them anyway. The only joy he seemed to have was in his casual sex and watching the roses grow in the gardens.

All this time I watched, intervening when I could so that he wouldn't go too far with Lovino, and when the time came, freeing him in secret and leaving the castle with him for a week that I claimed for vacation. I delivered him back to Antonio, and he thanked me, asking me what I wished.

"Stop attacking us, try to reason with him. King Gilbert has gone mad from the grief of his father's death at the hands of the Sicilian Mafia." Antonio had exclaimed in surprise, having never been told why his love had been tortured in the first place.

No one knew, not even Ludwig apparently. They thought that he had been lost at sea.

When Ludwig had found out, he still demanded that Gilbert apologize to his lover for almost killing him in that torture chamber, but of course the King refused, claiming he was doing what he thought was right for his country, to keep Ludwig safe as well.

Instead Ludwig declared that he wouldn't set foot in the castle again until his brother apologized. It was years ago that the promise was made.

King Gilbert was in his early twenties now, and I was a meager twenty.

A terrible storm was raging outside, and he had just gotten done with a lavish party. I stood at his side as he watched the guests leave in carriages from a second-story window.

He turned from the window as soon as they had all gone, and I followed him.

A few hours later, there came a knock on the gate, or at least, a page ran and got the King up to answer the door. King Gilbert was infuriated, but went anyway, with me traveling beside him the entire time.

When the door was flung open, King Gilbert had to step back, his blonde hair ruffling in the strong breeze, his ice-blue eyes squinting. In the doorway stood a hunched old woman, whom hurried inside.

"Thank you my Lord..." she rasped, bowing low.

King Gilbert roared in anger and slammed the doors closed. "Get out of my castle!" he bellowed, towering over the smaller woman.

"My King please..." I said softly, touching his elbow. He knocked me back unsurprisingly and I got quickly on my feet again, grabbing for his elbow.

"Leave me servant! I will deal with this hag myself!" he commanded. Even though he had ordered it, I didn't leave, but backed up enough that he wouldn't notice me standing there anymore.

The hag noticed though, and gave a brief smile. "My Lord please... I am traveling and my husband's horse is tired, he stayed with the beast and sent me to find shelter, please let me stay for the night..." she begged, bowing her head.

"No! Get out of my sight you grisly hag, you are dripping all over my finery. I care not whether you die of cold and exposure out there! Get out!" He yelled.

I gave a small cry of protest, "Majesty please! What harm will it do to have her stay the night? It will not empty our coffers of even a penny... please Majesty have mercy on her." I pleaded, forgetting that I was supposed to be gone.

He rounded on me, slapping me smartly across my face. My head snapped to the side and I heard a sickening snapping sound, my body going limp beneath me.

"Leave peasant woman before I have a guard drag you out." King Gilbert seethed.

My already poor vision was fading, so I saw the hag stand straight instead of hunched, and the cloak that had been covering her face was thrown back to reveal a man's beautiful face. Short blonde hair fell around his face, flaming green eyes blazing at the King. Light seemed to bend around him, and he glowed, stalking toward the King, whom cowered back.

"How dare you. You King Gilbert Beilschmidt are unfit to rule! Not even allowing a poor old woman into your house because she woke you from your beauty sleep? Pathetic! Killing your best servant for trying to stop you? Sinful, you shall be _punished _for your impudence Gilbert Beilschmidt!" the man cried, glowing brighter.

Kill? I'm not dead...

Gilbert was cowering against the wall, and as the creature in front of him spoke of me, his eyes flicked over to inspect me, and they widened in horror before quickly flicking back to the creature. "Please! I beg of you powerful being! Have mercy!"

The creature's laugh was cruel, "Like you would have had mercy on the woman? Like you had mercy on your servant?" it asked, closing the distance.

"Please!" He begged, shrinking to the floor.

The creature scowled, "As you wish." and he began to turn away. As Gilbert stood again, bowing to thank him, the creature spoke once more; "Here is a little gift Gilbert." and outside a maple tree sprang into being in the middle of his garden. Gilbert looked a little confused, but let out a cry as the creature swung around and slapped his face.

Lightning lit the room, and Gilbert's already blonde hair looked even more bleached.

"When this maple tree dies, you will as well. So take good care of it." It hissed and strode over to me, seeing my eyes widen he let out a choked sob. "You poor girl..." Huh? "This man was cruel to have broken you so." He touched my forehead and I screamed. It leaned down close to whisper in my ear. "Save him while he has time, you will be reborn when you are needed."

With the next flash of lightning the creature of Light had disappeared. Gilbert crawled over to me, his hair glowing white in the darkness.

"M-Matthew?" he asked, looking at me as he knelt next to me. My eyes must have showed my fear, and he recoiled. His eyes glowed bright red, and his fair skin had turned deathly pale. "M-Matthew please... you have to know I didn't... I didn't mean to...!"

I tried to move something, but even concentrating was hard. When had the ceiling gotten so close? Why was I so light? What was wrong with my head? How come it was blurring together? Why...?

* * *

**A/N: Am I stupid? Yes. Is publishing this story right now stupid? Yes. Do I really care? Nope!**

**Alright, so the translation of the Kingdoms:**

**Grundstücke der Teufel, it means (roughly): Land of the Devil**

**Tierra Del Oro, means: The Land of Gold**

**Crap translations I know, but all I got is Google, sorry.**

**Reviews are appreciated, and cherished. They help me update.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Present Day...**

I groaned, rubbing my tired eyes. College sucked, no college _hours _sucked. I had a final exam in a few hours, which would be at around 7:30, a time that no one should have to take such an important test. Then afterwords my parents had promised my brother and I that when term ended we would go out of the continent on our big summer vacation.

Most people would be overjoyed... If we weren't going to Totehaus. The most depressing and dreary of all the Uero countries. Not only was the country itself dark, but the name couldn't be worse. _Dead house? _Who would decide to name their country that? The current reigning King was pretty bad too, although he looked the perfect King he was almost as dead inside as his house claimed to be.

I shuddered, grimacing as I looked at the clock again. 3:27...

I put my head down, banging it a few times. I knew that Feli would be here in the morning to pick me up like usual, and he would surely fuss over me if he heard I hadn't slept, besides, a good nights sleep is what everyone seems to recommend...

I got up, having convinced myself that it was best to go to bed to let my brain soak it all up. And anyway, I had all my hardest exams yesterday, it was the slide-through classes left. I gave a small smile and picked up my pet Northern fox-bear, crushing him to my chest as I made my way to my bed on the other side of the room.

"Who?" the bear said, tilting it's cute little head.

I sighed, "Matthew." He always said this, I guess for him 'who' was the same as 'meow' was to a saber-cat. Just something to say, not really of significance.

I curled up on top of the sheets, falling asleep pretty quickly.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I gave a sigh of relief, only to try and suck in a breath to scream. Coming out of my last exam room I'm enveloped in what at first seems a bone-crushing-finish-move, but to my chagrin, it's just my twin.

"Dangit Alfred you-" I tried to say, but he cut off my about-to rant with loud chortles.

"Ahahahaha! Ah Mattie you should've'a seen your face! Priceless!" His other friends started laughing too, not at all aware of how awful I felt.

I growled, shoving away from him and storming off down the hall. "I have to go pack Alfred." I threw over my shoulder at his indignant cry. Alfred laughed again and caught up to me.

"I'll help you pack." He offered, grinning broadly.

"No thanks, the last time you helped you stuffed my luggage full of those awful Suiobstinatio burger things. We were detained for an hour because of you." I glared over my huge glasses at his fading grin.

"Oh yeah..." then he shrugged, "Ah well, then I guess I'll see ya later Mattie!" And with that the _genius _that was my brother strode off, catching up with the waiting friends.

I sighed, turning quietly to my way to the dorm room I had all to myself.

After almost an hour of deciding what to pack, I had everything packed into their appropriate boxes. Some of my stuff would stay home and wait to be unpacked until I got back, but the other stuff would go with me to Totehaus. Hopefully I could get him past security without them getting suspicious, it wasn't like it was in Suiobstinatio, with tight security so that they can see into your very mind to see what you've brought.

I shuddered lightly, thanking the Gods that we lived in Angleterre and not in that fat place.

I stood surveying my work, Kumajiro clinging to my leg. With a quick nod I fished my telepathy book from my pocket, dialing my mother.

_Mattie? _Her musical thought voice drifted though the connection. _You ready honey? _She asked, a whimsical tone to her thoughts.

"Yes please, I have everything packed and ready to go. Teleport me over when the spell is done okay?" I asked, clicking the booklet shut when I sensed her nod.

I sighed, sitting down on the bed and lying back on it. Having magically talented parents was nice, not when you didn't have much talent yourself, but nice enough. Kumajiro pawed at my leg that he was clinging to, inching his way up so I looked him directly in the face.

"You'll have to remember Mattie." He said quietly. I jumped, eyes wide.

"W-what?!" I gasped, sitting up quickly and holding him in front of me. "What did you just say?" I stared intently into his now-blank eyes.

"Who?"

"GAH." I groaned, leaning back and letting him plop on top of my stomach. Must've been just... I don't know.

I sat up, looking as my stuff started disappearing around me and grinned. Mom must want to see me pretty bad, or she was bored and had nothing else to do. Either one was fine. I laid back down, waiting to feel the tingling that meant she was getting me too.

I drifted off into slumber waiting, only waking up slightly when I felt my Mum's arms around me, taking me to my old bed. I could feel her smiling thoughts, laughing at how sleepy I must have been to have fallen asleep so early.

I pushed on her arm, groaning softly, and she stopped talking, placing me down.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ugh Alfred just... _shut up._" I implanted in his head, forcing the blonde to snap his jaws shut, frowning and glaring at me. "Good..." I said tiredly, drifting back to sleep.

My dreams had been odd, full of flashes of a palace, a blonde man with blue eyes, and then flashes of lightning and always a twist of pain near the end before I woke up. There would of course always be a new little snippet in each dream. The picture seemed to get clearer, but in this one Alfred had interrupted right before the new part made sense.

Why did the blonde's image flicker albino? Why did those screams seem to haunt me? Why were they so familiar-sounding too?

I shrugged it off, trying to get back to sleep, but Alfred talking had disrupted too much, and it was just a normal jumble. I sighed, sitting up and looking out the window instead, seeing the waves tumble beneath the waves. I stared at the land just coming into sight. We would be flying to about the middle of the country, it didn't matter that I could see the land yet.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Honey? Matthew, you need to wake up... the plane is landing... _My Mum's thought tendrils drifted through my sleeping mind, and I woke easily, having fallen back asleep.

I sat up, waiting to feel the bump of our landing, and a few minutes later we had landed safely on the ground in the airport.

Piling out we left on our usual brooms, speeding through the airways and landing at our rented house, stepping off and going inside to grab our things and unpack them in our desired spots.

I took the attic room, smiling at how roomy it was, and how close to the sky the top window opened up to.

It was dusty, but kept, a bed in the farthest right corner from coming up the ceiling stairs, with windows lining the entire right side of the room, a wardrobe propped against the wall behind me, it's mahogany in need of refurbishing. I smiled and inhaled, taking in the scent of old books, my newest addiction.

"Mum?" I called. She appeared beneath me, grinning and already knowing what I was going to ask. She hurried up the ladder and I moved aside, pushing my suitcase to the side and smiling more at the dust it moved.

She grinned at me, looking around the room as I had.

The faded bedspread over the probably creaky wooden-framed bed. The crates stacked near the wardrobe that I discovered was filled with fur coats. I smiled, touching them gently.

"Soft... do you think this is Arctic saber-cat fur?" I asked, fingering the soft white that slid across my hand.

She nodded, swinging around to help me explore the rest of the room.

It was routine, whenever we went anywhere, she would look through everything with me, and decide with me if this was really where I wanted to sleep. I generally liked higher places, with generally a colder temperature than the rest of the house. Mum helped me finish unpacking, and when we went back downstairs Ivan was cooking dinner.

He insisted I call him dad, but I really didn't want to, even if he was married to my mom.

"Does it smell good you two?" he asked, his nice eyes crinkling at the corners. I nodded, inhaling the yummy scent of borsch. Alfred might not like it and call it 'Commie junk' but it was my favorite thing about visiting смертей онемением.

Mum was smiling, leaning over his shoulder and w00atching as he stirred the pot.

"It's lovely Ivan..." she kissed his cheek, and pulled at the scarf he always wore. "How long will it be?"

"About... twenty minutes." Ivan replied, looking at her as she pulled away, a grin on her bright face.

"Perfect! Matthew and I can take a quick flight around then to help plan on what we're going to do tomorrow~!" she said happily, skipping back towards me and catching my forearm, dragging me to the foyer.

"Ah, Mum!" I cried, stumbling after her.

"C'mon Mattie~" she teased, tickling me slightly as we mounted our brooms and took off, soaring into the sky.

I gave a wild cry of jubilation, happy to be in the air.

"Mum! Mattie! Wait for me!" Alfred's voice was distant behind us and I sighed, immediately slowing down so he could catch up with us even though I wanted as much alone time with my mother as I could. Alfred spent more time with his friends and just other people in general, and mum was usually pretty busy.

We both waited patiently for him to catch up to us, and when he finally did mum flew above him and tousled his hair like she used to do all the time and sped off with me following closely behind.

"Try to catch up hero!" she called, laughing and turning to see where she was going.

I laughed with her as I glanced back at Alfred's small image behind us. I did hear his laugh at the chance to compete though, and caught him leaning closer to his broom to speed up.

I smiled, this was the reason why we came to Totehaus, a dark and depressing place. Although the towns were cluttered and busy, the countryside was not, and it had beautiful pastures and forests to be seen. Plus, with how quiet it was, Ivan would be able to concentrate on his writings.

I gave a loud whooping laugh, Mum joining in. The laugh echoed back to us, distorted, but still ours.

Up ahead I noticed a shape looming out of the foggy mountains. It was huge and gleaming. I flew closer and hissed slightly. It had a barrier around it to discourage anyone whom might be flying by.

A fog cloud passed and I gasped in awe. It was a magnificent castle. Large marble turrets surrounded it at over forty meters apart, and a large courtyard could only just be seen. Ivy was growing up one side, giving it a wild look, and the front lawn was also wild, yet kept looking, as if it was cared for casually.

"Mum!" I cried, pointing at it, then looked around to see that she had gone, and I was stopped in mid-air about to get hit by Alfred. "Maple!" I cried, ducking down as he barreled past me, attempting to slow himself down. "Watch it Al!" I yelled, breathing harshly.

"Sorry bro I don't know what happened!" he exclaimed, flying back towards me at a much slower speed. "Where'd mum go?" he asked, looking around.

"Gottya!" Mum cried, flying up from underneath us, streaking past higher before coming back down to settle next to me. "What fun!"

I laughed with her, "Nice one! Alfred you scream like a girl in a horror film!" I cried in mirth, clutching my broom handle.

He glared and kicked at my broom, but I dodged, still smiling. "No fair, you're too quiet to scream." a mischievous grin came over his face then, "Let's hope you don't get kidnapped here, no one would hear your screams."

I shivered, fear tingling down my spine. I stared at him in shock, my broom backing up a little.

"Alfred!" Mum scolded, "Why would you say such a thing to your brother?"

"I... sorry Mattie I... I didn't mean to..." He stuttered, not expecting this reaction. "I... what is _that?_" He suddenly asked, pointing behind me and mum.

"Nice try Al, but I'm not going to fall for that one, what'd you do next? Actually knock me off my broom?" I bit out, glaring.

But mum had turned around to look, and she tugged on my sleeve to do the same. I had forgotten about the magnificent castle that had caused me to stop in the first place. There it was behind us, glittering in the sunset, mist roiling around the grounds, clouding most of it from view.

"Oh yea..." I murmured, "That's why I stopped and how Al almost ran into me." I said, glancing back at his face. His jaw was slack and he was gazing at the gleaming walls.

"Matthew, Alfred, let's go, it's gonna get dark..." Mum said softly. She too was gazing at the beautiful place. "We... we'll come back tomorrow." She reassured me, turning around and flying back to the vacation house.

I turned to follow her too, but paused, seeing a figure moving in a window. I felt a thrill of fear go through me and instantly became invisible, hiding from... _something._

I flew away invisible, only going back once the castle was far behind me, and the house was within sight.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX O

"Hey Mattie why'd ya go invisible? I got worried when I didn't see you behind me." Alfred called, landing next to me on the damp lawn. I shivered, not answering and putting away my broom, shuffling inside to the bathroom to wash up. "Matt!" He cried indignantly, following. "Don't ignore me man."

"Sorry Al I just... I don't know why I used my power, something frightened me I guess. Don't worry bro." I said, patting his shoulder and heading back to a small dining room that was set for dinner. Mum had sped back and dinner was waiting for us, with Ivan and her sharing a small conversation until we sat down.

"Ready to eat?" she asked, holding up a bowl.

I nodded, and Al grimaced, both of us sitting to eat.

"Matthew, we got a letter saying that your exam results will be in by the end of the week." Ivan announced, looking up from his bowl of soup. "I'm sure you did well." He concluded.

Ivan was sweet, but he didn't say much.

I nodded, going back to eating. Once I had finished, I stood, and gathered everyone else's too that had finished.

"Ivan honey, tomorrow I'm going shopping to get food for our stay, do you want to add to the list?" Mum asked, helping me pick up.

He shook his head, "I love whatever you cook honey." he said, smiling softly and standing to give her a kiss on the cheek.

I grinned softly, putting the plates and such away. "May I go with you Mum?" I asked, standing behind her.

She nodded, finishing cleaning out the bowl and putting it away. "Of course, now you better get up to bed, I know how late you like to stay up, so at least get a head start on it will you?" she smiled, shooing me away.

I laughed, going upstairs and taking off my shirt to change into my usual pajamas.

A chill ran up my spine and I spun around, looking for... _someone._ Why did it feel like I was being watched? With a sigh of disgust I turned back around, pulling my shirt over my head and getting in my bed. I pulled out my new favorite potions book. This one included-

I broke off my mental soothing monologue and sat upright, that same unnerving feeling that I was being watched crashing around me.

"Who's there?" I called out, when nothing answered, but the feeling remained, I got up and went to my window. It was dark outside, with my lit windows shining large patches of light on the backyard. As far as I could see, no one was there.

I growled in frustration, and heard a pitiful mewl at my door. "Wha- Kumajiro!" I cried, running to the door to let the little guy in. he waddled in, looking very grumpy.

"Who?!" he stated angrily, scratching my legs.

"Sorry Kumajiro..." I sighed, grabbing him up and taking him to my bed. He growled when I laid back, so I let him go. Instead of hopping off like I expected, he sat up, glaring out my windows. I shrugged, deciding to get some sleep, it was pretty late.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX O

The next morning I woke up with Kumajiro still glaring outside. "Kumajiro... what are you doing?" I asked, sitting up and making sure to catch him to he wouldn't get too upset.

"Protecting you fool." He growled out angrily.

"Gah!" I cried, flinching, "You spoke again! I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"You are crazy, just not like that Master," he huffed, squirming out of my grip. "Get dressed, and don't tell anyone. Got it?" he instructed. I nodded, stunned that my polar bear wasn't just a pet.

Talking animals that are always with one person meant one thing, I had a familiar. A witch companion. They were uncommon, and coveted. Back in the day when non-magic folk were the majority, familiars saved their masters time and time again, but in return they were slaughtered, so the magic gene was almost put out, only extremely wealthy families could afford to even perform the spell. It was a one in a million chance that you would ever actually _find _your familiar on your own.

Wait... Kumajiro came to _me_, not the other way around. That wasn't even natural. Someone must have known...

I pondered all of this while getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and walking down the stairs... until I tripped and landed face-first against the bottom stair.

"Owww..." I groaned, lifting myself up and looking behind to see a board sift back down into its usual position. "Alfred that hurt you jerk!" I called, knowing he could hear me. I jerked myself up, heading for the kitchen at a slower pace, poking my head through the door to see Mum leaning against the counter and stretching to reach the top shelf of the cabinet.

"Hey Mum, need help?" I offered, getting the cup she was reaching for anyway.

She smiled, "Thank you Matthew, almost ready to go to the store?" she asked, turning to a bottom cabinet and taking out a small pot, filling it with water from the tap.

"Yea, I just need my shoes. Hey can Kumajiro come with us?" I asked, watching as she put the water-filled pot on the stove, lighting it.

She nodded, "Sure, as long as the management won't get on our butts about him being there." She said, getting out a second cup, this one closer.

I laughed, leaning back against the counter, calling my shoes to me. They came tapping up, Kumajiro hanging on one, grumbling and frowning. I laughed again as the shoes put themselves on his feet, making him tap dance. "Mum look at him~" I cooed, picking him up when it was plain he had had it.

She smiled, getting some tea bags out of a small food bag we had brought, placing them in the waiting cups. "You and that bear..." Shaking her head, she turned, looking at the stove.

I sat on the counter, looking at the water. "Want me to finish them?" I asked, leaning over a little, Kumajiro on my lap.

She sighed, "Sure, go ahead, they'll be perfect this way."

Grinning, I tapped the pot, and the water was suddenly boiling, I dipped the cups in, careful not to touch the water. They came away steaming, and I plopped the tea bags in, not a drop spilling, after a few seconds I stirred twice, and they were perfect.

"Thanks Matthew," She said, taking her offered cup, sipping lightly. "You really do have a potions talent don't you?" she murmured against the mug, sighing once. "It's to be expected, I suppose. Your father was very talented in the art of potion making, he was always the head in whatever potions class he was put in." She mused, downing the rest of her drink and turning to me, "Ready?" She asked.

I nodded, finishing mine as well. "C'mon Kumajiro." I said, picking him up off my lap and carrying him to the door. "We're going to the-"

"Don't go Matthew..." Kumajiro said, his voice small and frightened.

"Sorry hon, I know how much you dislike flying, but I get to be with Mum, she's so much fun~" I sighed, ignoring anything else Kumajiro might have said. Looking back, I really should've paid more attention to it.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovelies I'm ba-ack~ Was it a surprise that Kumajiro could actually talk and was a familiar? Pretty awesome huh? Can ya guess who's watching him? This one, I'm sure you can't guess, but it's pretty funny. Who's castle was that? Why did Kumajiro tell him not to go to the store with his Mum?**

**By the way, this universe in completely made up, it has references to places in real life, and other things as well, but it's purely fictional. If you have any questions as to why something is, or isn't don't hesitate to ask, I try my best to make it so that you(the reader) can understand what me(the author) is telling you through this story.**

**A huge thank you to Beth500, as my first reviewer for the story, and she also guessed the rewrite correct, it is beauty in the beast for those people whom were confused.**

**Also thank you to:**

**cftcft9090**

**Guest**

**khaji-da lover**

**Fitzzy**

**Shea Empire**

**Tikru**

**The Little Red Leaf**

**JokerzTriKz**

**RayHollows**

**AkatsukiRaven92**

**Rainbow Engel**

**Thank you all beautiful reviewers, I appreciate all of them, and they make me write faster, so if you want another chapter up sooner, review~!**


	3. Chapter 2

The market was actually rather fun, even with the wind gusting dangerously every now and then, we enjoyed ourselves. Being in a new place we had to walk around a while until we could find a vendor that understood our language. Then finding the ingredients we liked was hilariously hard.

"You like these yes?" one asked, holding up cabbages and melons, following us a little.

"Sie würden diese Lebensmittel lieben!" one shouted, following us with a strange meat.

We were there to gather food for the next week or so of our vacation, but kept pausing to watch the people as they went about their daily lives. As we approached one stall a panicked man ran out, with another, rather short man with blonde hair running after him and firing a gun in the air.

Nobody but us seemed to think this was unusual, so we shrugged it off, the short man grunting and walking back into his stall once the other had run off.

We heard him shouting back to someone inside the tent behind the stall, and a small girl who looked very similar to him wobbled out. Her stomach was bulging, and she looked slightly pained.

We wondered over to the stall, spotting a few of the things we liked.

"Sir?" I asked, hoping he spoke our language.

The girl turned to us, a sweet smile on her face, and attempted to waddle over. I looked panicked as the short man did, but I hurried to her faster.

"Oh miss you don't have to for us!" I exclaimed, ushering her to a chair. She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh you are the same as my big brother! Just because I am big does not mean that I cannot do as I once did!" she sighed, but relaxed back in the chair. "You'll deal with me for the food okay? Sorry, but the last time bruder tried to sell my foods all the customers fled."

I laughed, smiling at her. "Sorry, but that is funny!"

My Mum grinned too, then began pointing out what she wanted while I talked with the girl's(who's name was Lili) brother(Vash) and laughed with him. At times I got a horrible feeling around them, and sometimes they looked almost... transparent, but I put that aside. Until Kumajiro started whimpering.

We were just hanging out with them at this point, and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes swept by, his strong gaze locking with Vash's before being consumed by the crowd. A chill went down my spine, and I turned to my Mum and she looked a little uneasy. We left soon after. Going back towards our brooms I tried to lighten the mood.

I started laughing again, "Oh mum! That one guy kept getting confused! Thinking we wanted ratbunny livers!" I exclaimed, laughing harder.

Mum was grinning, holding a bag of food under one arm. "It was indeed very funny Matthew. This morning was so much fun~" She said, grasping her broom from where we'd locked them, mounting it and hovering. "Would you like to fly by that castle before we go back?" She asked, rising a little higher as I mounted my own broom.

"Sure," I grinned, flying higher than her, my groceries hanging off the top of my broom handle from the straps, Kumajiro hanging around my neck, quietly murmuring to me that I shouldn't go.

We flew off, headed in the general direction of where I thought the castle had been. Just as the sun began to shine down on top of us, we saw the magnificent sparkling buildings. The vines crawling up the side looked wilder than ever, and the neatly-wild state of the courtyard and gardens that we could see made me ache to see them properly.

My broom swerved, the winds picking up again. I cursed softly, Mum also swerving with me, but with a big grin on her face.

"Whoo!" She shouted, letting go of the handle, both hands over her head. The broom soared up into the sky, doing a small loop.

"Ah! Mum!" I exclaimed, reaching for her when she came back down, laughing. The winds gusted again, and I felt the touch of the magical barrier that was around the castle grounds brush my legs. It wouldn't hurt me, but the barrier was meant to deter anyone from getting on the grounds, and it would alert the owner to an intruder's presence.

She was giggling, and flying higher. With a squeal I rose after her, grinning madly at our game.

It continued on for a while, I felt the brush of the barrier again and again, but I didn't pay it much mind. The wind was getting worse, and it would soon be too dangerous to fly in. With one particularly hard gust I almost flew through the barrier. Mum wasn't so lucky. She lost her balance, the broom losing control and flying through the air with her clutching tightly to it.

"Mum!" I screamed, streaking after her, then crying out in fear as my own broom lost control on the next gust of wind and we were both hurtling past the barrier towards the castle. I tried to pull up, but was instead thrown off my broom, Kumajiro almost choking me as we went soaring into the large branches of a maple tree.

Mum hit the same tree, breaking a branch or two as she fell, groaning as she finally stopped. "Ugh... I hope the person who owns this castle isn't too mad we crashed into his tree..." she said, rubbing her arm as she dropped down the last eight feet to the ground, me following close behind.

We dusted ourselves off, and I turned, noticing a man running towards us, a rather panicked look on his face.

"Please! Joo must-" He began to shout, but when he got closer his jaw went slack. "J-joo..." he murmured. Quickly glancing around he grabbed my forearm and began dragging me towards the castle.

His grip was strange, sometimes it felt like a vice, and other times it felt like it was almost fading away to nothing. Mum was running after us, yelling at the man to let go of me. I looked at the back of his head and almost screamed.

I was being dragged to the castle doors by a phantom. His hair was similar to mine, but brighter, and his bone structure was far more proud, his cheekbones higher. His blue eyes were focused on the doors getting closer, when he suddenly veered off to the side, running to a servants entrance.

He rounded on my Mummy, shoving his transparent hand through her head. I screamed when she dropped, eyes rolled back in her head.

"Shut up boy! Do joo vant le master to 'ear and come find joo now?! She eez not dead, but I could think of nothing else to get 'er to stop!" His voice was heavily accented, and it was hurried, grabbing her and with a surprising show of strength, picked her up on his shoulder, and started running up a staircase, still dragging me.

"Master?! What's going on here! Why am I being kidnapped?!" I cried, ignoring his insistence that I be quiet.

"Silence!" he commanded, eyes darting fervently side to side. "Do joo like to keep jour 'ead Matthieu?!"

I stopped, eyes going wide. "How do you know who I am?" I asked, refusing to move even as he tried to drag me up the stairs further.

The man looked desperate, "S'il vous plaît!" he cried, "I do not vish to see anozer dead! Master Beilschmidt vill 'ave jour 'ead for landing in zat tree! I am sorry Matthieu!" he said, and abruptly dropped my hand, reaching for my head, I ducked under him, running back towards the door.

"Non!" he cried, suddenly right behind me, his hand moving through my head, knocking me out.

I heard a distant snarl, as if some sort of animal was there.

=this is a line it really is=

I woke in a small room with nothing but a mat(which I was lying on) and a door in front of me. I knew this even though it was pitch black because I had a terrible fear of enclosed places. It was too small, the pressure inside this little room was too much. I started hyperventilating, eyes dilated to try and see something in this darkness. I felt my skin shimmer, shifting my molecules so that I was invisible, my mind reaching out to the molecules of my clothing, making them also invisible.

A scream was working it's way up my throat, the darkness and small space driving me insane. The scream let loose, rising higher in fear. Then it cut off, my lungs giving out. The room was running out of air!

I was gasping, my back spasming on the ground as I twitched, staring straight up. I felt my lungs constrict, as if the air was being squeezed out. My brain went foggy, and I knew I was passing out. Kumajiro sat near me, his claws working at the door.

I drifted off, my eyes rolling back after the air ran out.

**GILBERT'S P.O.V.**

I could feel something building, the demonic threads taking over more often, as if nervous. For hours at a time I couldn't remember why I was where I was. I groaned after changing back into my humanoid form.

Something had set it off last night, and the demonic threads had seized me unawares, making me chase after whatever it was and watch it through the night. Needless to say, I was tired.

Napping in the sun was rare. So it set me on edge when I kept feeling a presence brushing against the magical barrier around my territory. It was too high up for whoever it was to be just trailing by. They were on a broomstick and there with a purpose.

I groaned when I finally felt them breach it, then paused, feeling a second breach immediately afterwords. There were two of them. I called Francis to me, growling, "Get whoever just breached the barrier-" I froze, feeling a disturbance, with an equal wave of peace. "What the hell?"

The words were barely out of my mouth before I felt a sickening breaking feeling in my bones. Someone had hit my tree. I growled, howling higher as I felt them breaking through the branches, falling.

The pain might have been brief, but I knew that the ache would follow me for months. I snarled, feeling the demonic threads tightening around me, for once trying to hold me back transforming into the monster.

Francis was gone, probably to run and try to save whoever was foolish enough to get close to my castle. I growled, feeling the pain as whoever it was tore through more branches to drop to the ground and get away from the tree.

I howled again, and began running to my tree. Doors flew past along with the other corridors, paintings and furniture, everything was blurry.

When I got to it, of course no one was there, but from a limb hung a grocery bag filled with half-crushed food. Some was strewn on the ground at the base, and I bent down, sniffing it.

My mind flashed to Francis, and my rational part congratulated him that he had the time to distract me by spilling the fruit so that it was more unpleasant to track them.

I inhaled deeply, trying to block out the sickly-sweet scent of their fruits and tried to get a lock on an unfamiliar scent.

_There!_

The scent went off, faintly, as if it only occasionally touched the ground. It was a woman's scent, and a faint... girl? Whatever the second scent was, it wasn't quite a males.

I howled again, setting off to where the scent would lead me.

When I reached the door to an old entrance when I had many servants Francis poked his head out. "Hello Master, may I assist you?" His voice was oily, and he looked a little nervous. But I couldn't exactly tell since he didn't smell like anything but mild death.

I growled out a yes, stalking after him as he lead me up the stairs.

"I can see that you're not going to just let whoever hurt your tree go, so I took them to some rooms. You might want to calm down a little before I let you see the second..." He said cautiously, rounding a corner and going to a door, slowly opening it so that I could peer inside.

It was a woman with long blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. She was crouched in the corner with her eyes wide. "What have you done with my son you monster?!" She demanded, clearly afraid, but bold nonetheless.

"That was a male scent? Odd, it smelled more that of..." I trailed off, frowning. It was a faint memory there in the back of my head, trying to gain dominance.

"Where is he?!" She shrieked. I leaned in, my eyes glowing red. She shrank back a little, but stared straight back.

"I will keep you here for now." I announced, stepping back from the room, the demonic threads working themselves into a panic. I growled, struggling to keep control. I had an odd feeling about the person I would be seeing.

As I turned back towards the door, and piercing shriek sliced through the air and my blood ran cold.

"MATTHEW!" The woman screamed, lurching up and trying to sprint past me.

"Matthew?" My eyes flashed and I caught her arm, yanking her back and throwing her into the wall she had been pressed against, her head cracking against the stone.

The scream went higher, and I noticed that Francis hadn't moved from his spot. The woman struggled violently, thrashing about and crying. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU MONSTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?!" Her screeches grew with the scream, until it finally cut off as abruptly as turning off a well-trained band.

At once the woman redoubled her efforts, and I struggled to keep her pinned to the wall.

"LET ME GO! MATTHEW NEEDS ME! WHERE ARE YOU HOLDING HIM?!"

Francis came forward calmly, "'e ez in a room identical to zis. Madame, s'il vous plaît, stop struggling and tell us vhat eez wrong!"

"GET HIM OUT!" She screamed.

I had had about enough, and slammed her against the wall. She gasped, slumping to the ground.

"Master Beilschmidt was that... necessary?" Francis whined, kneeling down next to the woman I had dropped.

I wasn't paying attention though. "She said Matthew?" I asked, walking past the door, into the hallway. I tried to track the male down, but the scent was fleeting, almost... invisible. I started running to where I was sure the scream had come from, and finally threw open a door. Only to have something white fly at me, growling.

It landed on my face, snarling and scratching. I grabbed it's scruff and flung it. The little creature maneuvered in the air, positioning itself on top of the person slumped against the wall.

"Stay away!" the small bear shouted, it's small voice sounding as fearsome as a tiny polar bear could be. I grinned, picking it up and slinging it out the door where it rebounded off the wall and latched onto my back, claws sinking in.

I growled in frustration, ramming my back into the wall after trying to remove it with my hands. Ramming backwards only resulted in the claws sinking in deeper. My snarl got louder and I tried time and again to fling the annoying thing off. I closed the door, backing down the hallway.

"Francis!" I yelled, "Get this thing off me!" I shouted, the demonic threads loosening. They didn't seem to care about the bear at all.

Francis came hurrying and gave a small squeak, sounding very girly. He reached around me and pulled the little bastard off of me. I felt it's claws yank out, and I winced, the blood trickling down and staining my shirt.

"I'll kill the thing later," I growled, stalking back to the room. The threads tightening instantly, as if tugging me back from the room. As I got closer however, their grip seemed to slip off. I didn't really ponder this, and threw the door open, the door causing the wall it hit to crack.

I couldn't see anything. Nothing was in the room, yet a powerful stench of fear that was quickly fading indicated that at least someone _had _been here. I sniffed more deeply, and frowned. Someone was in this room. Even with my heightened eyesight I couldn't see anyone. Taking a step inside I heard a viscous growl and dodged to have the little polar bear somehow right in front of me, it's stance guarding.

"Let us go. I want no business with you. I have kept him safe all these years so that the cycle could be broken! Then he wouldn't have to suffer anymore!" The small bear cried, thumping the ground. "At least get him out of here." The little bear demanded.

I looked at it blankly. "Get who out of here?"

The bear turned to look behind him and sighed, touching the air gently with it's paw. A long stretch of air behind the bear shimmered and shivered, and a body appeared.

Whoever it was was passed out, soft-looking light blonde hair covered the girl-boy-thing's face, an unusual curl twirling off from the front. The skin I could see was almost paler than my own, making it almost as pale as death. The girl-boy-thing's clothes weren't too strange, a red baggy hoodie and old blue jeans with worn out sneakers.

I began to reach down, something inside pressuring me that I _had _to see the girl-boy-thing's face, but before I touched it's shoulder the little polar bear was snapping at my fingers, growling so low that the floor vibrated.

"Do not touch master or the cycle will continue! Have you no mercy for such a wounded soul?" it growled, pushing my hand away.

"What cycle?" I asked, getting VERY annoyed with this bear.

He growled, "If you are made aware, then the cycle will have started, and that means you suffer all the more, and all the longer. You do not wish to keep killing him do you?" The bear asked, gesturing at the body behind him.

"Oh so it is a male. Then he shall suffer the consequences for his mother and him for crashing into my tree!" I growled, only paying attention to the fact that the body was indeed male. "Rather girly frame for a man isn't it?" I mused, ignoring the frustrated shout as I strode forward, my hand closing around his shoulder.

Sparks shot up my arm, and I clutched tighter, gazing at the boy. His hair now fell away from his face. And the face I saw caused my anger to fade away.

"Matthew... my loyal servant... you have come back again..." I breathed, remembering distantly that this boy was more than a servant, and he had been back several times, and that was somehow important.

The bear shrieked in anger, "No! Do not make him continue to suffer you monster!"

* * *

**A/N: There ya have it folks! The next chapter in this glorious series that so many people seem to love!(Idk why, since I didn't even plan on ever posting this)**

**Anyway, a great big thank you to my reviewers:**

**ShinigamiSeniade**

**Eve**

**Guest**

**Beth500**

**jojoandpicnic97 **

**khaji-da lover**

**Bree**

**Zoe**

**EveryonesNightmare4**

**and**

**cftcft9090**

**Thank all of you so much! Your reviews helped me to push through and get this written... also a church friend cornered me and yelled at me for an update. Yea, so thank her too if you planned on thanking anyone.**

**Pretty interesting huh? Now we know why Kumajiro is there. Matthew's mom doesn't know any of this by the way. She knew Kumajiro was his familiar, but not anything else. If anyone wants the translation from the beginning just ask, but he's basically shouting about giving them a type of liver I think. It's been a while since I wrote that part. Anyway.**

**So what'll Gilbert do now that he's seen Matthew? Will he remember what Arthur the Fairy cursed him with and how Matthew was dragged into it? Will Matthew's mom survive? What's up with Lili being pregnant? Will Alfred and Ivan come looking for the two? If they do, will they find them and manage to get them out? Or die in the process?**

**Hope y'all enjoyed reading, please review, because it does motivate me to write more, so more reviews=faster update**


	4. Chapter 3

**MATTHEW'S P.O.V.**

I winced, my body completely limp, dull thuds of pain randomly going off. I remembered the market this morning with Mum, and then the winds tossing us into the tree. Then the phantom man that we had seen from the market place before. He had come running out, and had grabbed us both, forcing us inside. The stairs had been a little fuzzy, and then the pain of the ghost-like hand going through my head, forcing me to lose consciousness.

I shuddered slightly at the memory of the tiny room, and then flinched, opening my eyes wide to make sure I wasn't still there.

I wasn't. In front of my face was another. Pale skin, and bright red eyes met mine. This was a face from my nightmares. I had seen it many times before, the flash of his eyes reflected back. Every nightmare ended with my death. Each more painful than the last it always seemed.

A strangled squeak escaped my open mouth. I felt my head getting lighter, but pulled myself away from fainting again. Three times in one day surely wasn't good for your health.

I started struggling to get away from the face when I realized the man was carrying me. I really almost fainted again, my fear choking me. "O-Oh _God_..." I murmured, gulping when he smirked.

"Matthew, it's been so long since I last saw you. How many lifetimes do you think it's been? Four? Or five?" The man asked, a name for him appeared in my head.

_Demon, monster...master. _I shuddered, continuing my struggle. "L-let me down!" my voice was nothing more than a desperate breath, a gasp.

He still heard and shook his head. "Nope Mattie, I can't. You took quite a number in that little room, so I have to get you to your new room." He replied.

"N-new room?" I gasped.

"I haven't seen you in almost a hundred years Matthew. You're staying with me. Besides, it should bring back memories to have you in your old room. I've kept it clean for you." The monster was grinning, as if this was the most wonderful news one could receive.

"M-monster..." I breathed, "Where is m-mum...?" I asked.

He flinched at the name for him, looking quickly straight ahead. "Here it is. It'll be fun to take care of you instead of the usual other way around. Don't get too used to it though," His smirk was back, and he opened a door somehow, and sat down with me in his arms on a medium-sized bed.

I tried to struggle away, but he held me fast. "L-let go monster!" I breathed, my voice caving on me.

He pretended not to hear, instead he buried his face in my hair, inhaling. I was trembling before, but then he began to speak and I was shaking.

"I thought after so long that you would never come back to me Mattie. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you left forever. I had to get rid of those who would steal you away from me. You're mine for eternity. You're cursed to serve me forever. You're _mine_. I don't have to share you with anyone!" He declared.

The blood drained from my face, and I felt my eyes roll back. I fell limp onto the floor. He hadn't been prepared for that.

_I had to get rid of those who would steal you away from me. _Mum? Kumajiro?

My neck hurt, but it wasn't uncomfortable for very long. The monster quickly scooped me back up, and seeing that my eyes were still open, and brushed hair away from my face. "You'll never see that witch again, she won't be needed anymore Matthew."

My stomach heaved and doubled up, hacking. I bent over the side of the bed and puked up my lunch and breakfast, sliding down to the ground to meet it before the monster pulled me back up. His grip was strong, and when he looked back in my face, I could see his worry.

But he could see my fear. His eyes widened slowly as he absorbed what his eyes were telling him. I was terrified and about to pass out again because of him. He put me down on the bed, moving a little away.

"Where is Kumajiro?!" I cried, my voice sounded suspiciously like a balloon letting out air though. His head twitched as if he heard me at least.

"Annoying tiny bear?" he asked, staring at the ground.

"Yes..."

"Hanging by his paws from a ceiling somewhere. Or at least he's supposed to be. The little bastard keeps showing up though." He growled, glaring at the door as if Kumajiro would come through it at any second.

A wheezened gasp caught in my throat and I coughed, flopping back on the bed, turning with a start to see Kumajiro staring at the demon from the other side of the bed. My eyes widened, but Kumajiro motioned for me to not say anything, so I watched as he launched himself at the demon's neck and sank his small fangs into the skin, breaking it and causing him to bleed.

The demon howled in pain and reared back, eyes glowing faintly. He grabbed Kumajiro's throat and tried to throw him away, but the little bear clamped his mouth down harder. For a second the demon was staring into my eyes, and he stopped. His eyes went back to 'normal' and he stopped trying to attack Kumajiro, even though his neck was now bleeding profusely.

"I... I understand the curse..." he whispered, slowly sitting down on the bed again.

My body felt drawn to him, and scooted closer, leaning in. "What curse?"

"Because I was so selfish and evil, I was cursed to look the demon I was inside. And you were cursed to be reborn to me until you broke the curse. The night the fairy came and did this to me, I accidentally killed you because you didn't follow my orders. It's happened the same every time since." He explained, wincing as Kumajiro bit down on him harder.

I touched the bear's head, tugging on his ear and forcing him to let go, holding him securely in my lap. The demon smiled gratefully. "How am I supposed to break your curse? And what would happen if I did?"

"What would happen?" The demon looked serious for a moment. "I don't know, maybe it would get rid of the darkness driving me insane? Make me look normal again?" He pondered it for a while, laying back on the bed, his head perilously close to my lap. I edged away from him, wrinkling my nose.

"How do I break it?"

"I think I know... but it wouldn't work if I told you outright. You wouldn't believe me, and then when I started, you would deny it. So bad idea to tell you." The demon said. "I'll have my cooks make you a potion so you'll remember your past lives. Just remember... every time you died it was an accident..." he murmured.

"What do I call you demon?" I asked, feeling a little braver. He needed me to save him, he can't kill me.

He flinched, standing up. "My name is King Gilbert. Former king of the legendary Grundstücke der Teufel. When I was cursed my brother came against me and defeated me, taking over the country." He said carefully, the title rolling off his tongue. It was a little strange. Staring into the newer face of a king who was almost three hundred years old.

Well, he used to be a king.

"You, however must address me as Master Gilbert. As you are my hand servant, I expect by the third day that you have everything remembered so that you can continue your usual duties." He said airily.

My face reddened with anger, "What duties? I've never met you before yet you already demand that I memorize your entire schedule in less than a week? Impossible! Plus, who even said I would be your servant?" My voice might have been a bit on the squeaky side, but I knew he could hear me.

"In your first life, you were my faithful servant, waiting on me as any normally would. Since I'm having a staff member cooking up a potion to help you remember everything from your past lives, as soon as they are all back, you will resume your work." Gilbert explained calmly, as if he almost thought I would cave and let him have his way.

"I will do no such thing! I won't drink anything your staff brings me, and I certainly won't start working for a murderer!" I exclaimed, glaring into his red eyes that had swung to glower at me at my outburst.

"I am no murderer, I am a King! Your mother was unaware of that fact, and so I had to dispose of her. Like I said, you _will _drink the potion, and you _will _resume your duties afterwords. Do we understand each other?" His voice was menacing and he had stalked forward as he spoke, my body quaking as if to sink back into the bed.

"No," I said. "I won't."

His hand was at my throat before I finished saying 'won't' an evil smirk marring his already demonic face. "Oh you _won't_ won't you?"

I gagged, grasping at his hand. It was too tight. I struggled, I couldn't leave Kumajiro to die at the hands of this monster, and I had to tell Alfred and Ivan what had happened to Mum. Kumajiro lunged at him from my lap, clawing at his throat. The demon didn't seem to care and ripped him off, throwing my precious bear into the wall were he slumped.

I was choking. The demon had pushed me into the bed, his hand pressing into the sheets that seemed to be helping him suffocate me. I could feel my head getting lighter, and I saw the crazed look in his eye, he was going to kill me, and no one would ever know what happened to my Mum and I.

"Master!" A slightly shrill cry came from the doorway, but whoever it was was flung back, a soft thud alerting me to the fact that they hit a wall of some sort.

I could feel my body turning invisible as a last ditch effort to at least confuse him enough to let up. My mind opened and I felt the rage of his thoughts, but it wasn't directed at me.

He was freaking out inside, the real Gilbert that is, at the moment though that didn't matter because my brain was getting foggier and it was getting harder to concentrate on his thoughts, much less on forming my own.

All I could understand was that it wasn't technically him that was trying to kill me at the moment, but did it matter? I would die and come back, probably to be killed again. Why can't I just end the cycle myself? Decide that I don't want to keep being reborn? That he doesn't deserve the good servant he used to have? Maybe I could...

**GILBERT'S P.O.V.**

I was angry. Why would he refuse to work for me? It had only been one other time when he hadn't wanted to leave his family. In most cases they mistreated him, and I ended up slaughtering the lot of them anyway when they came looking for their house-cleaner.

This one also seemed to have a lot more fire in him. I grinned mentally, it was interesting, even as it was irritating. He seemed to have it in his head that I would give him another choice. He would cave, and obey me as he was meant to do.

"Do we understand each other?" I growled, finally fed up with his attitude.

"No," his whisper was small but I caught it. "I won't."

My body moved without my permission and suddenly I was staring into his wide and terrified eyes, my hand clenched around his slender throat. I was smirking in a rather cruel way. The threads thrilling and taking control, not wanting the carnage to stop.

"Oh you _won't_ won't you?" I heard myself say, fighting through my brain to get back control of what was rightfully mine. The darkness would kill him without realizing it, and then the cycle would keep going.

No! I had only now figured out how to break it! I couldn't wait another who knows how long for him to be reborn and possibly make his way here at this age. I wouldn't kill his family next time maybe, but it really depended on how he came to meet me.

His face was draining of color and his hands weakly scrabbled at my hand grasping his throat. My eyes widened a little when his body and clothes disappeared beneath my body, but I could still feel him there, which made a little sense. I had discovered his invisibility powers when getting him out of the tiny room.

I felt a soft brush of a mind, welcoming it into my mind, curious to see who it was. Maybe Lili was back from market and getting settled back in? Or was lunch ready?

The brush was weak for a reason, considering it belonged to Matthew. I felt the pain of his lungs burning, and invited him into my own deeper mind, allowing him to feel my lungs working. The sensation of him being in my head and slightly drifting was a little weird.

Beneath my body his own was completely limp, and his mind was so weak that as I tried to grasp it, it slipped away, dissolving into a puff of glowing sparks. I caught the trail of the last thoughts I could hear, and they shook me, fear surging up.

_...did it matter? I would die and come back, probably to be killed again. Why can't I just end the cycle myself? Decide that I don't want to keep being reborn? That he doesn't deserve the good servant he used to have? Maybe I could..._

He was going to try to end the cycle himself? I needed him! I forced my hand away from his throat, clenching my own throat, trying to shove the darkness away with my pain, they usually left once pain became evident. Yet they were slow to leave, as if hoping that Matthew really was dead.

I hunched over to check his pulse, almost howling when I couldn't find one. I licked my hand, placing it near his open mouth, growling when I felt the tiny breaths escaping his abused throat. I turned around, shocked when I saw Francis slumped against the wall.

_When did he get here?_ I wondered, going over to him and waking his lazy ass up. "Get up, we need to get Matthew to the infirmary." I ordered the phantom.

Francis glared at me, he actually _glared_, and shoved me aside, scooping Matthew into his arms and striding from the room. I stared after him, stunned at his behavior. How dare he?

"Francis!" I called after him.

"Next time you want me to get him, I _refuse_. I shall put Matthieu out of his misery, hopefully if I ask a good friend of mine, he can remove his curse and prevent him from going through this hell over and over again!" Francis shouted.

"NO!" I shouted, running out after him, but he was gone. I ran through where I thought he might have taken Matthew, but a phantom's scent is nearly untraceable, not to mention Matthew was kind of invisible at that point, so I couldn't really track him either.

I growled, running out onto the grounds and forcing my nose to pick up on where they were. It led me back to my tree and I howled in rage.

"FRANCIS!" I yelled, turning this way and that. Where could they have gone?

"Master Gilbert?" A small voice asked behind me. I spun around, about to slash them apart, then pausing to see it was little Lili. "I saw Francis going off into the woods. At least I think I did, he was very transparent."

My eyes widened a little, and I nodded, sprinting off in the direction she indicated. _If I didn't have Matthew to look forward to after years and years, I would go insane. I need you Matthew._ My thoughts paused as I processed this fact. _When did it turn from desire to need? I need Matthew beside me. What would I do if Matthew died with the promise to never see him again? _The answer was horrible. _Slaughter everything until the fairy that did this deems it fit to murder me as he should have done long ago. _

I shuddered slightly. S_ure the darkness would most certainly love the carnage, but would there be anything left of my soul afterwords?_

I followed the faint trail, more easily picked up now that there wasn't any other trace of a phantom, and the fact that they had pretty much never been this way. When the boundary to my estate came into view I hesitated.

Ludwig's descendants would be able to feel that I had left my boundary, they would take it as me attacking them, and would reign hell down upon me...

Those thoughts flashed through my mind as I raced over the invisible line, no doubt setting off some type of alarm system.

Their scent was getting closer, and more fresh. Francis could most likely feel my presence at this point, which would mean he would hurry things along. I gave a bolt of speed, coming into a tiny clearing where I could smell a vaguely familiar scent, mingled with Francis and Matthew's scent.

Francis appeared coming from a side of a tree, wary of me.

"Give him back to me!" I growled, my voice rather animalistic.

"It is nearly done, when Matthew dies in this lifetime of his, he won't come back. My friend has agreed that the poor boy has suffered enough!" Francis was nearly in tears. "Do you not realize how much _pain _you put him through?!"

I shook my head, "I don't care, he is mine, and the fairy cursed him to serve me forever! He's... I need him Francis! You don't understand!" I growled, "His feelings in this doesn't matter, it isn't a choice for him!"

"The fairy didn't curse him to serve you forever..." Francis sighed, "Matthew was told to save you while he still had time. Gilbert, you've killed him so many times, that the time to save you has passed. Not even an angel could save you at this point."

I recoiled, "Matthew _is _an angel! He's put up with me for many lifetimes! He can keep going!" I insisted, running at Francis.

"Not with a soul so tortured it cannot even be seen as human." These words froze me, these words came from someone standing at the base of the tree. These words came from the fairy that cursed me. "He has endured much to try and save you from yourself. Francis I know you want him to never be reborn again, but I cannot undo that part of the spell, or any of it really. I can alter it slightly. Matthew will be reborn again, but over a thousand years into the future once he passes from this lifetime."

Francis scowled, "He does not deserve to be tortured!"

"A thousand years in paradise should be quite healing for him." The fairy argued back. "I will keep him with me until he is healed, and then Gilbert, you will come to get him. I'm sorry Francis, but he does not wish to die even with everything that has happened."

Francis snarled, "Let him be tortured in this life more then. This monster killed his mother! How can you forgive that?! I know what the curse is Arthur, don't lecture me on the curse, but not even love can cure that heartache!"

I nodded slowly, I had already realized that we would have to fall in love in order for the curse to be broken. I wasn't that stupid. Someone so vain and arrogant as I was could not feel love. I could change.

"Please fairy... don't hurt him..." I murmured, bowing my head slightly.

"You already figured out how this curse works arrogant fool? Well as long as there is hope for you yet, I cannot justify you killing him Francis. Therefore, I release you from your bindings, go to the afterlife in peace. Your work is done. I shall protect Matthew from Gilbert if and when it is needed."

Francis didn't look happy, but his muscles seemed to relax. His body was fully transparent now, and with a puff of wind, he vanished, a pile of bones and a scrap of blue cloth all that was left.

Fairy Arthur turned to me, contempt on his face. "If you keep hurting Matthew as you do, then he will run from you, and his family that is currently searching for him, will kill you. The darkness will abandon you, and their spells will pierce you. I can do nothing to save you from that. Bottom line: don't be stupid."

I nodded, "Please... let me take him back with me. I need Matthew near me now that he is alive and I know he is there." I asked, boldly staring into the Fairy's eyes.

They flickered flaming green, then cooled down again, "Maybe, but I would be more worried about the warriors surrounding this place. They think terrible things. I may be able to keep the darkness from consuming you so you don't attack someone, but it will be tricky."

I nodded again, having sensed the angered men and women around us. "Please though, may I have him back?"

"If you do not kill them, once it is safe." Arthur said, fading into the trees as the warriors came through the woods, showing themselves to me.

"Hello there," I grinned, flashing my fangs at the lot.

"Why did you leave the grounds in such haste Gilbert?" It was the current King himself. I turned to face him. This man was the spitting image of my brother, but his attitude was closer to how brother had been after he had gotten his lover back, too serious. Even the name was the exact same.

"Chasing a little rabbit." I answered, snickering at my own joke. "And a cute little bird."

"Where are they?" He demanded, instantly knowing I was talking about people.

"One was taken by a fairy, and the other was a past servant of mine. The fairy released him from his duties." I said, removing the sarcasm from my voice, and showing them my seriousness. Maybe I could avoid conflict here.

The King growled, "You killed them both?"

I shook my head, "No, I killed neither of them, one is still alive, but is healing in the home of a fairy, the same one that cursed me. The other was my servant, and he was released of his forced existence, he hasn't been actually alive in over a century." I explained. I was on edge, my features blurring slightly, eyes glowing dangerously.

They wouldn't believe me, that much was clear. Hopefully I would only be able to escape to my home where I could kill them should they follow. Well... I didn't want to kill my brother's descendant, what if he didn't have children yet? I would be left to rule and the people would have a riot.

I growled lowly, trying to force my aggressive stance back down. Even if that didn't work, hopefully it would work enough to the fact that maybe he could tell I wasn't trying to look like I was going to attack.

His glower never left my eyes. "Healing? What did you do to that 'bird'?" He growled, clearly not amused with the nicknames I gave them.

I winced, cringing back against the tree that Arthur and Matthew were inside, as if protecting it.

"Well you see..." I had to think quickly, then I remembered how he had gotten here. "He crashed into my maple tree. I believe I am allowed to do as I please to those that harm my maple tree?" I stated, feeling a little smug.

"Lord, I am aware, but what did you do to it for it to need healing?" he asked, "Why not let it die if you are merely to toy with it's life?"

I flinched back, eyes wide. This man who didn't know who Matthew was to me, seemed to know! "He must pay, so I'm going to replace him as my servant and not torture him further. Does that suffice? Be on your way youngling, I was leaving the area at any rate."

The King bristled, "So you're going to leave the boy here somewhere in the woods? How kind of you to leave him to his death." He bit out, "Who is this boy anyway? Most people know not to come near this place."

"Some tourist. Him and his mother crashed into my tree when the wind was terrible yesterday. I killed the mother but I've been chasing the boy around my estate for hours and hours. He finally found a way off, and tried to escape into the woods." I lied casually. Well it was a half lie.

"A tourist? Do you know if he had any other family?" The King looked to another warrior whom was tapping away at a little screen.

"Majesty, a report was filed yesterday on two missing people. One a woman, and another a young male." The warrior woman looked disgusted at me.

The King nodded, "I will receive them personally either today or tomorrow, whichever works best. We will have to come up with something..." he seemed to have forgotten about me, so I decided to start and try to sneak away. "We are not finished here Lord Gilbert." King Ludwig snarled.

I growled softly, "Try to check your tone _Majesty_." I mocked.

"Silence. How did this boy evade you for almost a day?"

I grinned, "He can turn invisible. When he does so his scent nearly vanishes as well. It was a lovely challenge that I haven't had in quite a while." my grin was savage. Let this be over.

"Sick bastard. Where is he? If he is alive and out here, we must at leave take him back to his family." King Ludwig demanded.

My eyes flashed, "He knows too much."

"We can erase that."

I lurched into the tree. They can't take him. "Not that big, not that traumatic. It would be too much for him to loose. Plus people would constantly be asking him how, and he would want to know, so he eventually would unlock it. Memories cannot vanish forever... I should know." I murmured.

"We cannot leave him here. We will bind him with an oath. Anything." Ludwig was snarling, leaning closer to me.

"You would cut out his tongue?" I grinned, "He is mine now." It was time to leave, if I lingered, there would definitely be bloodshed. "Goodbye, I have a castle to manage." I said, vanishing. My run could be faster than someone could see if I really wanted it to be, or when I wasn't following someone.

I arrived back at my estate in the time span it took for the King to process that I had spoken. I walked inside the doors, making my way to the kitchens where I knew Lili to be waiting with a cup of tea.

"Thank you," I murmured, sitting down and taking a sip of the hot beverage. "So how is the baby?" I asked, eying her swollen stomach.

"He is kicking, and well. Thank you for asking Master." She dipped her head, only glancing into my eyes.

Her human scent was refreshing. It had been a little interesting when Vash had brought home the sobbing girl, proclaiming their relation, and saying that he wouldn't let me kick her out. I went along with it. I had known she was pregnant when she walked in, and I also knew that she was indeed related to my huntsman.

I let her do as she wished, as long as she would make some warm meals every now and then. "When is he due again?" I asked, trying to merely make polite conversation. The baby could be born in the next two weeks, or tomorrow, depending on the stress level.

"He is supposed to be born by next week." She murmured, sitting down when I gestured.

"Ah, and how was market yesterday morning? I know you enjoy going." I grinned, staring off into space. My attention snapped back though when I heard a small sob come from her. "What is it?" I asked.

"I saw him Master. He was there, buying from my stall, him and his mother. Such a lovely lady... we had a wonderful conversation, and he even made Vash smile. Master... why did you have to kill the woman?" she asked, tears running down her cheeks.

I was stunned. Those had been groceries on the tree, not something clever Francis had thought up. They had been returning from the market, and the winds must've kept blowing them off course, until one must've been too strong and they accidentally landed in my tree...

I swallowed, suddenly nervous. "I... I didn't have to Lili... I... I don't exactly know why I killed her..." I murmured, looking away from her crying face. _Why did I ever kill?_

"I don't want their money!" She suddenly leapt up, running from the room, presumably to get the money and go back into town to give it to a beggar or something.

I sighed, letting her leave and nursing my cooling drink.

**LILI'S P.O.V.**

I remembered they had invited me to the house that they had rented for their holiday. I would give the money to the husband and other son that the woman had mentioned. Maybe I would tell them about why, or where it came from, but they would have something.

Money clearly wouldn't replace their loss, but it would make me feel better since I could do nothing.

I knocked on the door and it swung open, a tall terrifying man standing in the doorway. His smile was strained, yet pleasant, child-like.

"Hello? May I help you?" He asked, looking surprised to see me.

"M-may I come in for a little? I-I have something for you and your son." I stammered, bowing my head.

"I..." He paused, then shook his head, opening the door wider. "How may I help you miss? Is your baby...?"

"No, it is not him. He isn't due for another week or so." I reassured him, but he looked a little more panicked.

"You should be on bedrest miss." he murmured.

I blushed lightly, sitting on the couch to wait for him to call his son down.

A tall young man with blue eyes and short blue hair came down after the man returned. His face looked as if it was supposed to be happy, but new frown lines seemed to have formed. Both men sat in front of me.

"Alfred..." I murmured, his head jerked up, gazing at me through his glasses, "Ivan..." Ivan looked at me curiously. I reached into my pouch, pulling out a large sum of money. They had spent quite a bit on the yummy food at my store. "I... I am so sorry, please, do not be too sad. I wish I could have saved her." I had started crying, handing them each the money. "They came to my stall yesterday morning, and I couldn't keep the money."

Ivan's face had drained of color at my words, along with Alfred.

"Oh my God..." Alfred murmured, "You know what happened to them?"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! The 3rd chapter in this story! Did I leave it on a good note? I really love long chapters, but it's so hard to draw them out for me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and a huge thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**

**JokerzTriKz**

**Beth500**

**Guest**

**khaji-da lover, no he didn't. I hope this helped clear things up a little~**

**ThatOneGingerKid, yes, yes he did. It's a cycle.**

**EveryonesNightmare4**

**Fitzzy**

**Thank you all, I'm so happy you love my work so much! Keep reading~**


	5. Chapter 4

**MATTHEW'S P.O.V.**

_Staring into red eyes, I could tell he was loathe to kill me, however I had landed in his sacred tree, so it made sense that I was supposed to be punished. My hands nevertheless clawed at the restricting hands, trying anything to make them loosen._

**Dying again, over and over.**

_Confusion swept through me as the mental voice so close to my own slipped into my thoughts. Oddly enough I did have a rather strange sense of de'ja vu._

_The enraged face in front of mine had featured in many of my own nightmares, it was truly terrifying to see it in real life. Was this even really happening?_

**You will see, and then you too will join the Voices. **_The voice said again, weary and sad. I wondered briefly what it was that could have made the voice so sad, but it made sense really. I could feel my body shutting down since the oxygen had been cut off for so long._

_My eyes were brimming with tears, and when they overflowed, I felt my body drop to the ground. An anxious voice begged me to breathe, but the demon with red eyes had crushed my windpipe, it was useless to ask me to breathe._

"_Please Matthew! I didn't mean it this time I swear! Please breathe! I don't want to have to wait more years!" It was the voice of the demon, he was pleading with me to stay._

**You will come back, we are sorry. That is how it happens. You will endure more pain because of this fool...**_ they sighed, drifting away from my body, taking me with them..._

…

_My eyes were wide, and my lungs burned for air. I was running as fast as my feet could carry me. I wasn't even aware that I couldn't really breathe, something terrible was chasing me, and I couldn't hope to outrun the beast._

_How had I gotten here in the first place? It was almost as if my legs were bewitched, they were drawn to the beautiful castle, with the lovely maple tree that had naturally sweet sap._

_Then the monster had emerged from the castle, roaring in anger. What had I done?_

_I shook my head of these thoughts, trying to concentrate on going in a proper direction, hopefully I wouldn't get turned around. I needed to live, who else would take care of my little brother when father got angry and mother careless?_

_I was panting, and could feel myself slowing, my body knew that it would die if I stood here, but it would die if I kept pushing it further. The beast was crashing behind __me. _If only I had a drop of magic in me. _I thought desperately, trying to push through the pain._

_The beast ran through the brush next to me. I screamed in pain as the claws dug into my abdomen, raking the flesh there._

_Oh gods it hurt. "Please stop!" I screamed, thrashing around and trying to wiggle away. It was no use, the breast with red eyes had me pinned. It looked half man, and half demon, as if a dragon had tried to fuse with a human. White and red scales decorated it's naked body, crimson eyes glowing at me, sharp claws still digging into me._

_I cried out as it kept digging at me, tears streaming down my face. No one will know what happened to me, of this I was sure. It was so horrible, the pain, and the monster that was straight out of my nightmares._

_How was it possible to bring such a monster to life?_

**You have seen him before. You have known him before. Unfortunately, this was not the life. You too will join the Voices. **_A strange chorus of voices that sounded eerily close to my own echoed in my head, trying to reassure me._

"_Oh God not again! Matthew please I... you have to know I didn't mean to...!" The demon had stopped, and now looked closer to a man than dragon. The scales had faded, and he merely looked albino. Tears were pricking at his eyes. "Damnit! Why does this always happen?!" he cried, punching the ground._

_The voices grew agitated, but happy at the same time. It was time for me to leave, to die. I floated away with the Voices, adding my own voice to the chorus..._

…

_A sharp slash ripped through my skin. I screamed, pressed up against the castle wall, a demon in front of me._

"_Master! Please stop!" A man with chin-length blonde hair and blue eyes ran forward, throwing himself in front of me. "It is Matthew! Master please come to your senses!" The man sounded desperate._

_I could feel myself bleeding horribly; the slash of claws had almost ripped out my guts. I was gagging, my stomach heaving at the amount of blood pouring out. My healing ability was trying it's best to repair the damage, but I would run out of blood before it was done._

_I slid down the wall, seeing the blonde man turn around in alarm, fear on his face. "No..."_

"_M-Matthew?" It was a voice so familiar to me that it was surprising to these ears that they had never once heard the rough voice of the man that now stood where the demon once had been._

_I moaned in pain, trying to move back as he moved towards me, his hand stretched out. He flinched back, turning away and shaking his white-haired head._

**It seems you did not manage either. Come with us, you will find temporary peace and reprieve from the pain. Join the Voices. **_A chorus of my own voice sounded in my head, and I nodded, feeling my body slump over._

_In a few seconds I was floating away with the Voices, adding to their chorus..._

…

**Many lifetimes you have lived Matthew. We pray that this is the last one. Your soul is weary, and you need the thousand-year rest. May your waking moments bring you joy...**

Soft light filtered down towards my face. I was looking up through the branches of a tree. It felt so nice and warm on my skin.

_How did I get outside? _I wondered, then blinked, suddenly realizing there was a pretty man standing over me, patiently waiting for me to notice him.

"Matthew? How is your throat?" This man looked familiar...

I tried moving my head, wincing when a twinge of pain lanced through my head. He saw the pain on my face and touched my throat, moving his fingers as if he were trying to tickle me. The pain and soreness that I hadn't really noticed eased and I breathed more easily.

"Thank you..." I murmured, wincing when even using my normal quiet voice hurt.

"Shh, don't talk yet. Your throat is still healing from the bruising. I wish that moron didn't have as much strength as he does. Well, being possessed by demons does that to a person." The familiar man said. His green eyes sparkled like fire and I couldn't help but to stare at the glow that seemed to surround him.

I felt only a moments confusion, but soon the events of the past two days came trickling back. At least heaven was nice and warm. I felt fur touching my chest, my eyes following the thoughts to see Kumajiro glaring at me in a sitting position on my bare chest.

It was sad, I didn't want him to have to die, but I guess with familiars, it was best right? The animal would have been distraught without me.

My arms encircled his furry body, and brought him closer to my face. "Sorry Kumajiro..." I mumbled.

"You know this- oh, your familiar. How on earth did you get in here though?" The green-eyed man asked, sounding slightly confused.

"My magick is more powerful than you can see." Kumajiro replied gruffly. So he wasn't dead? Just visiting then?

"Matthew, would you like to sit up? Get some blood flowing?" The green-eyed man asked, sitting down near me on my... bed thing?

I nodded slightly, sitting up was a little odd, my head went suddenly very light and airy. "Whoa..." I mumbled, touching my swirling head. I sat up, gingerly touching my throat. It was painful, heaven wasn't supposed to be painful. "I'm alive aren't I?" I asked, turning to look at the man.

He nodded, "Did you not want to live? I thought that you did. Your step-father and brother were at the forefront of your mind when Francis brought you to me." He answered, scooting away to give me breathing room.

I nodded slowly, "I did... Ivan and Alfred are probably so worried..." My throat didn't want to work right, my voice coming out as a slight wheeze. I cursed, looking at the man with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Your voice will be back to normal, don't worry Matthew. When do you think you'll be able to go back to Gilbert's?" He stood, going over to a tiny kitchen I hadn't noticed, grabbing a kettle off the stove and pouring the contents into two cups, pressing tea leaves into the bottom.

I smiled softly when he presented me with a cup, taking a tentative sip. "I must go back?" I asked warily.

The man nodded, "Yes, I am sorry, but if you chose to do so, you could break the curse in this lifetime. And I did not curse you to be his butler or servant, so tell him, when you get your voice back mind you, that he is not allowed to order you around as such. The fool."

I blinked, suddenly seeing a blurred figure. It was hunched over, then when it stood upright, the being glowed. The eyes and hair were the same, along with the bushy eyebrows. It was the fairy from my nightmares that were probably memories.

"You... you're the fairy from the first..." I murmured.

He nodded, "Yes, terribly sorry Matthew, where are my manners? My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. I am the fairy that cursed Gilbert for his vanity and arrogance. He deserved death for the way he tortured those two innocent boys, but you begged for him." The fairy finished his tea, looking into his cup and sighing.

"I know you didn't mean for me to keep dying Arthur..." I whispered, touching his hand. I felt a soft tug, turning to look at Kumajiro who was holding his paws up, as if expecting me to pick him up. "Now?" I asked. He looked insistent, so I picked him up, mindful of my tea, and sat him in my lap.

"I truly thought that it wouldn't take this long for him to figure out the curse." Arthur groaned, "But that's what I get for trusting in the intelligence of an imbecile."

"He isn't stupid, he figured it out eventually." I argued, blushing.

"At least he figured it out, this is true, but you have suffered the consequences. Have you figured out the curse yet?"

I shook my head, but began to think on it. "I might have, if I guess correctly, will you tell me?" I asked, looking in his face.

He nodded, his features blurring for a second. "I will, you deserve to know after all."

"Am I... am I supposed to break the curse by making him fall in love with me?" I asked, searching his eyes in case he tried to lie to me.

Arthur frowned slightly, "Almost correct, you must make him feel pure emotions. Love, kindness, mercy, things like that."

I gave a small bark of laughter, "Mercy? We're talking about a soulless demon here!"

"He is not without a soul Matthew. And he could have killed you-"

"I wish he had! If it means that my mum didn't have to die! She didn't do anything to him!" I was shouting, my throat aching terribly. The sting of tears pricked my eyes, and I let them fall. She was innocent! She knew nothing of the curse. "I want to go to Ivan and Alfred. Kumajiro? Since you can move yourself anywhere it seems... could you take me there?"

Kumajiro nodded, "It will take a few moments to gather the magic needed." He murmured.

"Matthew, you don't have to do this. I will take you to Ivan and Alfred, do not waste your magic familiar." Arthur stated, waving a hand. "I merely wanted to talk with you for a while. You must promise however, that you'll come back to Gilbert by the time two weeks has passed."

I frowned, "And then I can never see them again, is that right?" I asked, looking down at my feet. "What would happen if I refused and never came back?"

"Then Gilbert would be very angry. He isn't really allowed to leave his castle, so he couldn't go after you. Then when you die... it'll be over a thousand years before you're reborn again." He said sadly, "Please give him a chance to love you."

"Why don't you just remove the damn curse if you can see how much it hurts people?" I accused, glaring at him.

"I cannot, if I take away the curse, then Gilbert will go back to the way he was, and plunge the world into blood and darkness. Just because I get rid of his demonic form, and immortality, the darkness that has latched onto him wouldn't dispel, and he would have the power of a King."

I punched a wall, "Why?! Why am I forced into this?!"

"Because you are meant to love each other." Arthur said softly.

I was crying so much I couldn't see, my glasses fogging up. "I want to go home please, or at least to where Ivan and Alfred are..." I mumbled.

Arthur nodded, touching my forehead. I blinked and saw the front door of the house we had rented. I rang the bell, hoping Ivan would answer.

The door opened, and there stood Ivan, dried tear tracks on his face. His eyes went wide for a second, and he stared at me. I was still crying, Kumajiro clutched in my hands.

"Papa..." I whispered, running into his arms. I had never really thought of him as my dad, but I needed one right now, and I know that he needed me.

"Ivan? Who-" Alfred had come around the corner, anger splitting his features for a few seconds. They shifted so quickly to grief and hope that I almost didn't catch it. He ran forward, joining the hug.

"How did you get away?" Alfred asked, pulling back and dragging me to the couch. I had realized that Arthur had put my clothes back on, which meant that my red hoodie hid my bruising.

"I was saved by a fairy," I murmured quietly. The fae's magic had kept the pain at bay, but now I really couldn't talk.

"What? Speak up bro, I gotta know!" Alfred asked, staring at me intently.

I looked down at Kumajiro, giving him a look, begging him to explain. He rolled his eyes, "Alright, he was saved by a fairy. The fairy healed him as much as he could, but..." Kumajiro trailed off, due to the fact that I had slapped a hand over his mouth. I didn't want them to know I was hurt!

"Healed?" Ivan had come into the room at this point, and was sitting across from me in a chair that made him look intimidating. "What happened?"

I winced, but Kumajiro glared at me, forcing my neck into view. I whimpered, eyes wide at the feeling of my raw throat exposed.

Alfred growled, "Who did this?" he asked, tilting my chin so he could see.

"A demon," I whimpered, my voice louder now that the pain had escalated anyway. "He killed Mum..." I said.

Ivan bowed his head, "A girl told us this a few days ago. Do you know how long you've been gone?"

I shook my head, almost afraid. Since it had been a few days ago, it was probably about a week. "I've been asleep for a day at least..." I muttered.

"You've been missing for about a week. The King himself visited us after the girl left. She told us that Linda had been killed, and that she couldn't tell us where you were because she didn't know at the time. What happened to you?" Ivan asked, leaning forward in his chair.

I started crying again, "Lili... I hope he doesn't punish her... She worked for the demon." I said, my voice straining. It gave out on the last word, I looked helplessly at Kumajiro, then sighed, opening my mind to them, showing them what had happened, trying to shield them from the pain I had felt. At certain points I redirected them, skipping to the part where Gilbert was choking me.

Ivan was seething, and Alfred was about ready to go to Gilbert and kill him, but I highlighted his eyes. They had been slightly unfocussed, panic running in the background. I showed them how I had gone into his mind, and almost gotten tangled in the darkness that was controlling him, taking refuge with the man.

He had tried to keep me there as he felt me slipping away.

My information stuttered a bit, and I paused, almost afraid to show them the fairy.

"Son... please continue." Ivan whispered.

I nodded, and plunged back into the story. I showed them me waking up in the glowing... I never was told what it was. It was a glowing room I guess then. I showed them the conversation that I had with the fairy. Then reluctantly let them see me promise to come back.

"You can't Matthew! He'll kill you!" Alfred roared, standing up, "I have to protect you Mattie!"

I looked at him helplessly, showing them again the fairy's reasons as to why I had to go back. He would most likely go insane and destroy things, and kill many people.

"_If he kills me, then he'll suffer, but he won't kill anyone else. If I don't go back, he'll start killing many people..." _I spoke to them with my mind, showing terrifying images of him killing people from my past memories.

The Voices had shown me a few of my past lives, showing me Gilbert's remorse each time. He truly did care when he killed me. It wasn't meant to be an endless cycle of death and rebirth.

Ivan shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I do not like this. He killed Linda. I want him to pay..." He murmured, his face in his hands.

"Legally, the King can do nothing remember? It's restricted territory. Gilbert is allowed to do whatever the hell he wants in that damn castle of his." Alfred growled, sitting back down.

"I can't let him kill all those people..." I whispered, holding Kumajiro tightly. "I must go back."

"I know damnit!" Alfred shouted, "I know... when do you go back again?" His voice was resigned.

"He has two weeks to spend with you two before he must leave forever. Either he dies this time and wakes again in a thousand years, or he breaks the curse and is never reborn again without Gilbert near him." Kumajiro answered for me, surprising me with how much he knew.

Alfred nodded, "Damnit... what are we supposed to do with two weeks?"

"Y-you can come back with me?" I suggested. "Arthur never said I couldn't bring you back with me."

"I can't live under his roof Matthew, I am sorry. He is a murderer to me." Ivan said quietly, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry dude, but I can't live there either." Alfred said, equally quiet.

"Then enjoy him while you can." Kumajiro huffed, trying to wriggle so my grip would loosen. I let him slip away, watching the bear as he hobbled off to the kitchen.

I had nearly forgotten all the pain my own familiar had been going through, so instead of sitting there awkwardly, I got up and followed him. I took the bandages from his hands, gently cleaning out any cuts and patching him up.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear, hugging him to my chest.

"It's my job to protect you Matthew. I'm sorry I failed." He replied, hugging me back.

"I'm alive Kumajiro, and it isn't your fault you're so small. I bet not even a fully grown polar bear could get him." I tried to reassure him, smiling.

He sighed, "Let's just go and sleep, hopefully I can protect you from anything in your own room."

I nodded, going up to the attic room where I had left my things, only to find it empty. I went back downstairs and looked at Alfred quizzically.

"Hey Al! Where's our stuff?" Kumajiro asked gruffly, frowning.

"Oh... I moved it into my room so... so I could feel closer ya know? You're welcome to sleep in my room, there're two beds." Alfred said sheepishly, gesturing to the room he had claimed for himself when we first got here.

I rolled my eyes, carrying Kumajiro into the room and flopping down on a bed that didn't show signs of use. The little bear curled up into my chest, snuggling in. I grinned suddenly, drifting off into sleep.

"_You will return right?" The voice was anxious, and I knew it at once as Gilbert's._

"_Of course, I'm simply staying for two weeks here, and then I promise I'll come back." I replied, feeling a light weight in my head._

"_Oh good... wait, two weeks? No, I need you far more quickly than two weeks! I want you back by the end of this week Matthew." Gilbert demanded, his demon face flashing in front of my own._

_I cried out, backing away into the darkness, recoiling as tendrils began to snake their way across my body. "Let go of me! I can't leave them in two weeks, much less by the end of this one!"_

_Loud and strange laughter filled my ears, "Kesesesesesesese. You act as if you have a choice. I will come get you myself if you aren't at my gates by the end of the week."_

_I growled, then surprised at myself shouted at him. "Oh? So you _would _like to come for me and find that I slit my own throat huh? Either I have two weeks with my only family or that is your future, waiting a thousand years to see me again." I felt bold, and almost laughed myself when I felt that he was cowed._

"_How dare you threaten me!" Gilbert hissed, appearing before me, anger etched into his features. "I'll murder your family if you do that."_

_I grinned, "I don't care, I'll be dead at that point, and you will be the only one suffering."_

_He roared in anger, but I ignored him, drifting off into more peaceful dreams..._

* * *

**A/N: BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP ME. HA! I turned this puppy out pretty quick eh? So who likes this? C'mon don't be shy.**

**So what's gonna happen next? Will Gilbert try to get Matthew and risk Matthew killing himself? Will Kumajiro take the size comment to heart and decide to do something about it? Will this story have a happy ending?**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**

**Fitzzy**

**RayHollows**

**JokerzTrikz**

**YourChurchFriend: YES YOU ARE SO HA.**

**EveryonesNightmare4**

**RosemaryBagels**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this one!**


	6. Chapter 5

I awoke with a start, finding my brother's hair tickling my nose. He must have gotten into bed with me. His face was peaceful in sleep, and I smiled sadly. I sat up, looking around for Kumajiro. He wasn't in the room.

I shrugged, then felt my throat, smiling faintly when it hurt considerably less than the day before. Sliding out of the bed, I was careful not to wake Alfred as I walked from the room to downstairs, pausing to see rain lashing at the windows.

"No outside today then..." I murmured, continuing on my way to the kitchen.

As I stepped into the small kitchen area I noticed that there was a strange scratching sound coming from the back door, and I went to it.

"Let me in!" It was Kumajiro, he must have let himself out, and then been unable to let himself in!

I hastened to open the door, my eyes growing wide with fear at the sight before me. I stumbled back, terrified of the giant beast that stood in the doorway, hunched over and miserable looking. A petrified squeak escaped from my throat, and I fell on my butt, watching as the beast entered the room, closing the door behind it and then sitting down in front of me.

"Wh-what?!" I cried, staring at the white beast. Was it Gilbert? No, the voice had been-

"Matthew, stop freaking out will you? You said yesterday my size was a problem, so I fixed it. Now I _can _protect you from Gilbert should he try to hurt you. I am more useful in this form." I realized with a lump in my throat that it really was him, and that I had accidentally hurt him by saying he was so small.

"Kumajiro..." I murmured, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for my comment to hurt you..." I told him, touching a paw that was close to me.

His voice was wry when he answered, "Ah, but now I am stronger, and my size isn't an issue. I know you didn't mean it as an insult Matthew."

I furrowed my brow, "But you didn't have to..."

"But I did. For my peace of mind at least."

I nodded, then stood up carefully, my heart rate still pounding in my ears. "Would you like me to make you some tea to warm you? How long were you out there?" I asked, then swayed, suddenly dizzy.

Kumajiro steadied me, then pushed me down into a chair. "You must rest, I had to use much of your magic to get to this form. I will make you some tea, now that I am tall enough."

I nodded, my mind in a slight haze. As he turned away from me, I began to study him. He was basically the same, just bigger. A grown polar bear. Yet he seemed a little too slim, and his paws a little too nimble, for a normal polar bear.

I groaned as another wave of dizziness hit me, and I laid my head down on the table. "You...stole some of my magic?" I asked. The concept was quite foreign. How did someone's magic even get stolen?

Kumajiro nodded, "Yes, I needed it so that I could grow. I didn't think it'd take so much though." he replied, setting a kettle on the stove to boil.

I nodded slowly, "How...?"

"I'm your familiar, we're connected. You can tap into my magic, and I can tap into yours. Mine is not too useful, so I guess it's more of a one-way thing." Kumajiro shrugged, turning and sitting down next to me at the table.

"Matthew?" a voice from upstairs called.

"He's down here!" Kumajiro called back, knowing that my voice was still too painful to use.

Alfred came bounding down the stairs, grinning when he saw me sitting at the table. "Hey bro I was wondering if today you wanted to-" But he cut off, staring at Kumajiro. His eyes were wide behind his glasses, and he even took them off, absentmindedly cleaning them and putting the glass back on his nose, squinting at the large bear.

"It's all right, he just felt that he needed to grow, so he did." I explained, my voice soft.

Alfred nodded anyway, gazing at the giant.

"You were wondering...?" I prompted, a little worried.

"Oh yea!" he grinned, snapping back to his usual self. "I was wondering since it's raining today, would you like to go outside and mud wrestle?" He had crouched down, still grinning.

"Alfred..." I sighed, "I don't really want either of us to get sick, and I don't really want to strain myself quite yet..." I murmured, looking at my hands on the table. "Plus you usually beat me half to death..."

"Aww c'mon Mattie! Please? We haven't been mud wrestling for years!" Alfred begged, sitting next to me at the table.

Kuma growled softly, getting up to get the mugs and tea bags ready. The kettle started to whistle, and Kumajiro poured hot water into two mugs, placing my favorite tea in one, and a tea he liked in the other.

"There's a reason why Alfred..." I sighed, sipping the hot beverage.

"I promise I won't hurt you Mattie..." Alfred whined, pouting with his kicked puppy face.

I looked at him a second too long and groaned. "Oh _fine_! I'll mud wrestle with you."

He leapt up, fist pumping the air. "Yea! I'll go get my bathing suit!" he ran upstairs and I heard his door slam shut.

I hit my head on the table. "Damnit, why can't I say no to that face?" I groaned.

A few seconds later, I heard heavy footsteps on the staircase, and Ivan poked his head around the door into the room. "What is Alfred so excited about?"

"I was stupid and agreed to mud wrestle with him..." I murmured, sipping some more tea.

Ivan frowned, "But... you are still unwell. I do not want to spend your remaining time here sick. Plus, Alfred is very strong, he does not know how strong he is. He might hurt you."

"I know! But he gave me the puppy look!" I moaned into my hands, "You can't even resist that look!"

Ivan shrugged, "Yes, but you have resisted before, why did you not expect him to keep at it?" he asked, walking into the room and checking the kettle to see that there was still hot water in it, before pouring himself some, and adding a tea bag.

"Because I'm stupid enough to believe that he'll grow a brain and use it to see that I really don't want to." I replied, hearing Alfred come bounding downstairs again.

He was clad in his bathing suit shorts, with a towel on his shoulders. "Hurry up and drink that Mattie! We're going as soon as you're dressed!" He exclaimed, happy.

"Good grief..." I mumbled, finishing up my cup of tea and heading upstairs. I pulled my swimsuit from my suitcase, staring at the small pair of shorts. I glanced out the window to see the downpour, wincing at the wind slashing the water against the windowpane. "Why me?" I sighed, getting undressed and then sliding the swimsuit up.

After grabbing a towel, I too, headed downstairs. Alfred was waiting at the bottom of the stairs though, and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, a grin stretched across his face.

Kumajiro was a few feet behind him, glaring at the elder brother.

"Ready Mattie? We need to find a good hole of mud to do this in!" He crowed, running outside into the chilly rain.

I groaned, still feeling a little weak from Kuma stealing magic. "Do I have to...?" I asked myself, following my brother outside. He quickly found a 'suitable' mud hole, and dove in, yelling in triumph. I followed after him, shivering. We had left our towels near the back door, with Kumajiro guarding them.

"Alright! Are you ready Matthew? To be crushed!" Alfred yelled, running at me, sliding a little in the mud.

I crouched defensively, dodging to the right a few seconds before he would have hit me, swinging around to latch onto his back and bring him down underneath me. His chest made a smacking sound as it made contact with the mud, and he let out a pained laugh.

"Oh? Playing like that eh?" he laughed, bucking and throwing me off, sliding towards me, pinning my hands above my head.

I wrapped my legs around his midsection, bringing him down close before twisting around and trying to roll myself on top. He grinned however, and let me roll, but he kept rolling and I was under him again, he lifted me by bare shoulders, slamming down my head.

I cried out, but my cries are tiny, so he didn't hear. I struggled to stop him, by punching his shoulder, but he grabbed my hand instead, and put it above my head, putting my arm into a lock.

"I give! Alfred please stop!" I cried, struggling.

He laughed, "You won't pull that one on me Mattie!" He crowed, bending my arm farther.

I screamed, thrashing a little. He frowned, letting me go, but immediately put me in a headlock. I couldn't take it, after a few seconds I went limp in his arms, head swimming.

"Mattie!" He cried, finally letting me go. I vanished, struggling backwards away from him, coughing quietly. "Don't... don't do that!" he said, looking around desperately.

Kumajiro had come running over at this point and snarled in his face, turning around and picking me up, even though I was still invisible. "He already had said it was enough, and after almost being strangled to death, you think a headlock is the best idea? You are a fool."

I clung to Kumajiro's fur, trying to snuggle further into the warmth. I heard Alfred shouting after us, but I clenched my eyes shut. I had told him I did not want to mud wrestle, he'd deal with the consequences.

Kumajiro took me inside, setting me down near a lit fireplace. "Thank you..." I murmured as he wrapped me further into his warmth. It felt so nice to be swaddled there...

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX O

"_Mattie? You will be coming back right? You already promised you would." Gilbert sounded almost desperate._

_I nodded, "I don't break my word Gilbert, I'll return as I said I would..."_

"_Good! Now, so that this dream isn't pointless... how... how are you?" He asked. I could only see flashes of his face, and it looked a little awkward, and strained._

"_Well... my brother Alfred forced me to mud wrestle with him, even though I said I didn't want to. Now I think I'm sick. Also, I don't think I can wear a turtle neck ever again..." I replied, absently rubbing at my throat._

"_What did he do?" Gilbert sounded a little more fierce this time, and the flashes of face I could see looked angry._

"_Head lock, he didn't believe it when I told him I was done. Kumajiro saved me though~ he's so much bigger now." I provided a mental image, and I felt Gilbert chuckle, which was a little weird._

_Where am I anyway?_

_Fear coursed through Gilbert, and he tried to fill up the awkward space. "Why is Kumajiro so big now?"_

"_I made a comment about how small he was, and so he decided to fix it. I'm laying in... his arms... right now..." I was pausing slightly, trying to tell where I was. I wasn't in Kumajiro's arms, that was for sure. But I was in... I was in Gilbert's arms._

"_No! Mattie please don't go-" _Gilbert's thought was cut off, and I was wrenched back into the real world, where Kumajiro was holding me, and a fire was burning low.

I looked up at Kumajiro's face, and he was staring down at me with a serious expression on his face.

"So, he can contact you through your dreams after all. You have said nothing to anger him right?" Kumajiro asked quietly, rocking me slightly.

I struggled against the soothing sensation, trying to right myself. "Kumajiro, I need a bath, I'm all muddy..." I complained, "And no, I did not anger him, he seemed upset when I realized where I was. Do you think that snaps the connection?" I asked, standing on my own and shivering slightly.

"It probably does, but alright, I'll get you a bath." Kumajiro stood, heading towards the stairs with me in tow. I followed my bear to the bathroom, and insisted that I could wash myself, running the hot water and stepping in the shower to rinse out all the gunk and mud.

"How long was I asleep?" I called, hoping he had stayed on the other side of the door.

"About three hours. Your brother tried to wake you up, but I scared him away. I knew you would have preferred to having your sleep undisturbed." My bear replied right next to the shower curtain.

I jumped slightly, but shook my head, running my hands through my hair. "Thank you Kuma." I said, my voice soft. "I missed lunch though huh?"

"Just a little while ago." He replied.

I nodded to myself, shampooing it up, almost purring at how nice it felt to have my hair all frothy with the shampoo. After finishing with washing my hair I turned off the water and grabbed my towel as I stepped out, drying off my blonde hair.

Alfred was always weirded out with my hair, but I always liked it long. I guess it's the past life thing...

I shrugged on my clothes for the day, going downstairs and snarfing down a sandwich or two before settling on the couch with Ivan and Alfred already watching a movie. I sat down in between my brother and step-father, leaning against Ivan for more comfort.

Kumajiro lay at my feet, keeping my toes warm.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX O

As the second week passed, Alfred's temper got worse and worse. I had to shut myself in my room most of the time so that he wouldn't blow up and throw something.

"Matthew?" Ivan's voice was tired on the other side of the door. "Would you like to go to market with me? We only need enough food for the next meal, tomorrow was our scheduled day to leave... and we can't really..." He sounded strained and searching.

I sighed, opening my door and nodding. "Sure, I'll go with you to market Ivan." I slipped on my shoes, and I got on Alfred's broom, since mine had been broken on that day.

We flew together to the market, looking around in the different booths.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lili and her brother at their booth. Afraid, I dragged Ivan as far away from them as possible.

"Matthew, we need to go see a friend of mine. She was the one who... she informed me of what happened..." Ivan said, dragging me back in the direction we came from.

"No! I don't want to see if they'd force me back now!" I exclaimed, backing away from the booth that had the phantom hunter and his descendant.

"Hello Matthew... it's been a while." Lili was standing next to the booth, hanging up some dried herbs. "Are you doing alright?"

I shook my head, trying to hide behind Ivan.

"Lili, it is nice to see you again, when is that baby due?" Ivan asked politely, walking forward to inspect her food stuffs.

"Any day now this baby should be coming. Don't tell Vash that I'm here, he's probably looking for me right now. Master Beilschmidt's doctor put me on bed rest, but I had a feeling that today I should be here." Lili smiled gently, holding out her hand to me.

I took it and she hugged me as tight as she could around her giant belly.

"I'm not here to steal you away. And I really am sorry about your mother... he wasn't himself when it happened. The Darkness still had it's grip on him." She whispered into my ear, pulling back and then smiling softly.

I nodded slowly, "You should be in bed though Lili... Vash would be very mad indeed if he found you out here." my voice was quiet, and my smile small, but she giggled anyway.

"Then don't tell him, I don't want him to think I can't do this." She smiled and waddled back to where Ivan was picking out some fruit for a fruit salad. She helped him with his purchase and waved us off, smiling.

"Thank you Lili!" I called over my shoulder, mounting the broom and rising into the sky.

A sharp cry however, made me turn around to see her bent over her table, eyes wide and afraid. All around the hem of her maroon dress it looked as if the ground was soaked through.

"Oh no," I murmured, diving down to her. "Get on, we'll take you to a hospital." I said, grasping a wrist.

She shook her head, "No, I can't go to a hospital, I had planned out a home birth...!" Lili looked back at Ivan whom was hovering just behind me.

I turned and looked at him too. His face was contemplative, and I moved out of his way as he scooped Lili into his arms, soaring off towards our rented house. I shot after them, trying to keep up with Ivan's frenzied pace.

"We can't leave you there." Was all I was able to catch before his words were snatched away by the wind. We made it back to the house in record time and Ivan didn't even get off his broom before he was through the door and taking Lili to the closest bathroom with a bathtub.

"Thank... you..." She panted, her face screwed up in pain.

I trailed behind. "What do you need?" I asked, nervous.

"Come here, and hold... my hand." She gasped, reaching out. "I wish Vash were here!" She cried out.

"What the hell is- whoa! Why the hell is this pregnant- you're the lady from before! You work for that demon-! You're giving birth here?!" Alfred chose that time to arrive on the scene and began to freak out.

Ivan turned to him calmly, "If you do not shut your mouth, I will throw you out the window da?" His face went scary and he seemed to tower over my big brother, who for once in his life shrank back and nodded.

"O... okay." He said softly, backing from the room.

My attention was brought painfully back to Lili as she tried to break my hand from the force of her fingers. I squeaked a little, but endured mostly.

"Breathe Lili," Ivan commanded calmly, showing her and watching as she copied his actions. "Now count how many breaths there are before you feel pain da?" He asked, taking her other hand.

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as she counted. "F-five." She groaned, her head falling back a little. I caught her head in my left hand awkwardly before it hit the wall and I exhaled with her, getting her to breathe with me so Ivan could concentrate.

"Okay... so that means you've been in labor since yesterday, and no one in your house knew?" Ivan asked, rubbing his brow.

"Maybe that's why Mr. Honda ordered that I was to have bedrest..." Lili breathed out, tensing up again as another wave of pain washed through her. "I guess I'm lucky to have found another doctor who knows what he's doing." Her smile was faint.

Ivan grimaced, "But I am not a doctor. I am trying to remember, however when my own children were born, what the doctor told my first wife."

I blinked at him. He had other children? His head snapped up to give me a warning look, and I didn't say anything. We would talk later.

"Well, at least you sound reasonable..." she was breathing shallowly.

"Lili? Come on breathe with me. Watch me." I said, a little concerned. She struggled to look at and breathe with me.

Ivan looked even more stressed, "Lili? Do you mind if I...?" He was a little pink in the face, and gestured at her crotch. "The baby needs a way to come out..." He murmured, looking a little awkward.

She nodded, blushing as well, and spread her legs enough so Ivan could slip off her panties, and push up her skirt and petticoats.

I glanced over and saw that they were soaking wet, blood seeping from between her legs as well. I grimaced, looking away as she screamed in pain.

"It hurts!" she cried, tears leaking down her face.

"Alfred! I need you to look up birthing information!" Ivan ordered, fear in his eyes. "The baby isn't supposed to be coming right now. Something is wrong..." he murmured to himself.

In a few seconds I heard Alfred shouting out instructions from the other room, still too afraid of Ivan to come back. "She's supposed to push when she's 10 centimeters dilated!" he called.

Ivan measured her quickly. "Only 8? Why is the baby coming then?"

"Ah!" She screamed, body arching a little.

I held her hand tighter, waiting to hear what Alfred would say.

"It might be a miscarriage, but at this late in the pregnancy, it could kill her!" Alfred called, running into the room.

"No!" Lili was crying, "Someone, please get Vash! I need him here with me!" She cried, screaming in pain again as her body kept trying to reject the baby too quickly for her.

"I'll go, I'm the hero!" Alfred said, rushing outside. "All I have to do is go to the castle right? I'll find him don't you worry!" And with that Alfred was gone, racing away on his broom.

* * *

**A/N: Really what is wrong with me? This is the second cliff-hanger chapter I've posted today!**

**Next time: We'll see who the father of the baby is, Ivan might explain his mysterious past, and Lili will give birth! Will she die in the process? Will Alfred be able to get Vash in time? What about Matthew's deadline? Why does no one use magic?**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**

**Beth500: And given it is!**

**Steampunk Marionette: 3 I feel loved~**

**RosemaryBagels: Enough Kumajiro awesomeness for you? Oh yeah~**

**ShinigamiSeniade: Love the icon btw, and thank you~**

**pixnic**

**spiritualnekohime4**

**JokerzTriKz**

**Themidnightvampress: He still has some tricks up his sleeve~**

**Fitzzy: Happy ending? Let's just hope Matthew survives. XD**

**TobiTheNinjaKitten: Well after his dreams I would think he would.**

**The Y Effect**

**And**

**TinkanaiT32: I had to check my pulse after reading all those reviews! I thought I had died and gone to author heaven!**


End file.
